Resident Evil: Downfall of Umbrella
by Marveldude
Summary: Note* Takes place AFTER RE3. Focuses on the reuniting of Carlos and Jill and their quest to stop Umbrella. This is my first fic, so rate it honestly.


Two years had passed since that horrible incident at Raccoon City. Jill Valentine had been able to adjust to the simplicity of everyday life as a bookstore owner in Houston, Texas. Jill had become well known and respected over time, making new friends as they got to know her. None of them knew about her past with S.T.A.R.S. Life for Carlos, however, remained fast paced and dangerous as it always has been. He left being a mercenary to become the leader of an elite task force that handles extreme situations. He and Jill kept in touch via letters or occasional phone calls. Life for Jill was just about perfect.  
For the Umbrella Corporation, things had been rough. With the bad press, suing families, and government investigations due to the incidents about the T-virus, most of their connections and organization was shut down. The only thing-keeping Umbrella from complete shutdown was the fact that all of the investigations were not complete. Most of their virus labs, except for a few hidden ones, were also closed down and searched for evidence in the upcoming trial. With all of the controversy and, trials, and shutdowns, Umbrella still worked on the hazardous T-virus. At least they were until funding and all support for the virus stopped abruptly. This happened to be the breaking point for Professor Thomas Bronson, the lead scientist and creator of the deadly T-virus.  
He was about forty-five years old and had sharp, distinguishing features. He was 5ft6 with jade green eyes and his hair was a mix between silver and gray, with a receding hairline and had a medium built with fair muscle tone. He became a prominent bio-chemical scientist by age twenty- five, with a promising future ahead of him. He graduated cum laude from Harvard with an excellent record of academic achievement during his time there. Many of his instructors said that he could become the Albert Einstein of the 21st century. He soon got married to his college sweetheart, Jane Erickson, shortly after graduating. Jane was 25 as well and was very attractive. She was 5ft4 will fiery red hair, sapphire eyes and a slim figure. They were deeply in love since the moment they met, and had a son named Samuel. For seven years, he was the happiest man on earth with a wonderful family and a steady job at Chemco Labs Inc. His six- year- old son was growing up to be a smart kid. Samuel had red hair like his mother with jade green eyes like his father. He was a cute kid with a bowl shaped haircut and stood at 3 feet tall. Like all good things, this did not last forever. His fascination with DNA-altering chemicals and reanimation of dead creatures soon turned to obsession. He began to spend more and more time at his lab testing chemicals and recording data, neglecting his family. He rarely came home at all, spending days at the labs, working non- stop. He forgot birthdays, anniversaries, and holidays. Arguments broke out between him and his wife, getting more intense each time. For three years he neglected his wife and son, working and working day and night. This cycle repeated over and over until his wife had enough of it.  
"I'm tired of your constant neglect, Thomas. We haven't seen you a lot these past years. You haven't come to four of Samuel's birthday parties or any damn holiday! Why have you been neglecting us? Is your work more important than your family?"  
"Of course not, I've just been busy, that's all. I've almost figured out a way to end death altogether and I need time to perfect it"  
"Than you can do it alone because if you don't stop working so much, I'll leave and take Samuel with me. You won't even see him anymore. Besides, it's not like you see much of him now."  
"I will not stop when I am this close. I forbid you to leave and I do not want to hear anything more. Now get away from the car and put Samuel to bed!"  
Jane just stood there, staring deeply into his eyes and uttered her last words to him.  
"Goodbye, Thomas."  
She placed Samuel into the passenger seat and got into the drivers seat. The weather was very poor that day. There were strong winds blowing, nearly knocking over 25ft oaks from their roots. Constant rainfall drenched the ground and flooded streets. Jane drove off in the bad conditions and did not get very far. Thomas watched in horror as Jane lost control after driving only ten feet. Her car spun wildly on the soaked street, continually spinning until her car violently struck a tree. The bodies of his wife and son flew out of the windshield as the car burst into flames. Thomas quickly ran to his wife and son. He sobbed as he held the body of his lifeless son, stroking his lovely red hair. He then touched the hand of his wife; staring deeply into her lifeless, blue eyes, overwhelmed with grief and guilt. He was forever changed the day he lost his family. He put their bodies into his own car and drove to his lab. He then placed them into a cryogenic tank and froze them. He continued to perfect his chemical for reanimation, in hope of being able to revive his family. Unfortunately, it wasn't long until his company found out about his project and fired him. Unemployed, he searched for a job in order to fund his project.  
A few months later Cyrus Montgomery, C.E.O of Umbrella, approached him while working at a grocery store in Salt Lake City, Utah. Cyrus was a wealthy man and famous spokesperson for Umbrella Co. He was mainly seen promoting new products or donating to charities. Little is known about this shrewd sixty-year old businessman. All that is known is that he started his company thirty years ago and has been productive ever since. There were rumors that Umbrella had illegal dealings with the government involving human genome and virus projects, but none of them were proven.  
He was a large man with a big, protruding stomach. He was not very tall though, standing at only 5 feet. He was almost bald, with patches of hair on the sides of his head. His eyes were an unusual shade of blue, giving him a cold and menacing look. 


End file.
